


Clarity

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [14]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Confessions, Emotions, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friendship, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Present Tense, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The arrival of a new student is the last thing Spot thought he needed





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Day #14: Mind

It’s a gift Spot has had all his life. Well, gift or curse is debatable and Spot doesn’t know if he’ll ever come to terms with it.

Everyone’s thoughts are too loud. He doesn’t need the extra stress, he’s just a kid after all. Yet, here he is knowing business that has nothing to do with him. The man down the street has lost his wife, his mother is worrying over how to pay the bills, and his friends are a whole other matter. 

He sympathizes, he really does, but he can only help so much and even then he knows his advice is taken at face-value. With a half-hearted shrug, Spot turns back to his schoolwork, doing his best to block out Jack digging himself into an even deeper hole. 

It’s easy considering the entire class is buzzing away in his mind and he doesn’t even notice when a new mind enters the fray. 

The teacher calls attention to the class and Spot glances up to see a new student shifting on their feet by the desk. The student is introduced as Anthony Higgins, a new transfer despite it being the middle of the school year. Honing in on Anthony’s mind, Spot bites on his lip to hold back his laughter as colorful swears are tossed around. 

_Okay, asshole, I see you laughing at me_ Anthony glares at Spot.

Trying not to visibly respond, Spot turns away, thinking about how maybe this school year will actually be interesting. He’d like to get to know Anthony better at any rate and not just because of how cute he looks.

 _Cute?_

Eyes growing wide, Spot looks back at the front only to see Anthony coming down the aisle and sitting in the empty desk next to him. 

The teacher starts the lesson again, but Spot doesn’t pay any mind. He stares at Anthony, his doubts creeping into every corner of his mind. Anthony pulls a notebook out of his backpack, but Spot thinks he sees a trace of a smile on his face.

Slouching in his seat, Spot focuses on the projector as he tests the waters. 

_So, you can hear thoughts too, huh?_

He can see Anthony bristle out of the corner of his eye, the boy sparing a glance at him before turning back to the front. 

_Oh._

_Yeah. Oh._

Anthony grips a pencil tight in his hands, his composure falling as his mind weaves through panic, fear, and realization all at once. If listening to Jack’s thoughts before weren’t bad enough, Spot wishes he hadn’t give Anthony any clue on what he can do. 

_No. I really appreciate it_ , Anthony internally sighs. _I was going crazy. I thought I was the only one who could do this. I’ve never told anyone-_

Anthony shoots ahead while Spot struggles to catch up. Blinking, Spot tries to calm Anthony down as he sees the boy hold his head in his hands. 

_Call me Race, please. Anthony’s just what my folks call me._

_Fair enough. Race._

Spot thinks he sees the corner of Anthony’s - no, Race’s - mouth turn up and at the very least, his mind has slowed down to a steady stream. 

_After class. Let’s talk._ Spot lets himself nod, pleased when he gets one in return. 

The lesson can’t be over fast enough and once the bell rings, Spot jumps from his seat. He waits for Race to follow before he leads them up to the library. Past rows and rows of shelves, it’s not until they’re well out of any stray ears that Spot turns around to face Race. Except Race doesn’t stop and Spot falls back against the wall as Race smashes into him. 

“Shit, sorry,” Race pushes himself away and he grins when Spot’s thoughts let slip that he didn’t mind so much.

“Stop reading my mind,” Spot grumbles, crossing his arms. 

As if to prove a point, he puts up a block that turns Race’s mind into a murmur, hopefully halting his own thoughts in the process. 

“That’s not fair,” Race retorts, his eyebrows furrowing. “We just found out we have the same...well...whatever it is. The least we can do is listen to each other.”

“Is it?” Spot shoots back. “I think I’d like to not hear one person’s thoughts for once.” 

Race’s face falls and an emptiness consumes Spot. It’s all too familiar, opening wounds he had tried to patch on his own. This is the worst part of hearing, feeling another’s thoughts, and it’s why Spot wishes to be rid of the ability. 

“Sorry,” Race hastily apologizes and Spot is hit with warmth and comfort. 

“You’re too good at this,” Spot can’t help commenting, his body reeling a little from the sudden switch in moods. 

Race blushes a little, rubbing his arm as Spot stares him down. “It helps me deal with...this,” Race waves at his head. “Thought maybe it might help you too.”

Spot nods his thanks, ignoring how his heart beats faster. “How-how do you do it?” Spot treads. He hates how his voice shakes, as if he’s actually nervous.  
He’s supposed to be in complete control over what he feels, not falling victim to the same turmoil everyone around him drowns in. Yet, as his worries overtake his thoughts, something else fights back, defiant and beckoning. 

With a deep breath, Spot meets Race’s eyes, a lump forming in his throat. He doesn’t stop his hand from reaching out to Race, the one person that could pull him from the despair that drags him down.

“I’ll teach you what I’ve taught myself,” Race grabs onto Spot’s hand, his eyes glazing over. 

They’ve dealt with so much, all on their own and now, they don’t have to wander the darkness alone. Of course, there’s still the world to deal with, but Spot doesn’t care about that as much anymore. 

Right now, it’s just Race and he allows Race’s thoughts to flow freely through his mind. It’s then Race has to think about how fascinating Spot is, almost gushing about it. The heat rises to Spot’s face, but he thanks Race for the compliment.

 _Shit. Why didn’t you tell me you unblocked your mind?_ Race frowns and nudges Spot. 

_It’s more fun this way_ , Spot grins back, receiving an eye roll in return. 

Then, Race laughs, tugging the hand that Spot hadn’t taken back. “Suppose we better get back to our classes, huh?”

“Sure,” Spot sighs, taking the lead. “By the way, do you want to hang out this weekend?”

Stumbling over his words, Spot squeezes Race’s hand, dropping it before they leave the library. The hallway is filled to the brim with other students, but for once, Spot only hears Race as they head into their next shared class, the lesson far from their minds

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll write more of this au who knows
> 
>  
> 
> [Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
